


Cacoethes Carpendi

by mostcertainlyasleep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostcertainlyasleep/pseuds/mostcertainlyasleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata needs support from his friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cacoethes Carpendi

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need to write something, so here you go!  
> Please be merciful; I really rushed during this one.

_And I don't blame you_  
_Who would want to be around me_

 

[]~[]~[]~[]~[]~[]

 

          “Dumbass! What the hell were you doing? You weren’t even close to hitting that!”  
          “One more!”  
          Kageyama rolled his eyes, but got in position. After all, he couldn’t resist an opportunity to practice his technique. He gave another perfect toss; another perfect toss was wasted.  
          “Are you blind? That was right in front of you!”  
          “One more.”  
          They spent the rest of practice like that, Hinata missing his tosses and Kageyama shouting insults at him. Near the end of the evening, Kageyama began to notice Daichi and Sugawara whispering to each other and occasionally making hand gestures in their direction. Eventually, Daichi came up.  
          “That’s it, guys. It’s time to clean up. Hinata, help Suga get out the mops.”  
          Panting, the redhead looked hesitantly at the captain, then nodded grimly and walked off to join the setter in the storage room. Kageyama was no less than a step behind him but faltered when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned, questioning Daichi with a small tilt of his head.  
          “I was, uh…” He looked unsure. “I was actually hoping I could talk to you.”  
          Kageyama only nodded in reply, set on edge by his captain’s words. One never knew what to expect when Daichi wanted to speak privately, but it was almost never good. Nishinoya said that once, Daichi asked to “have a chat” and ended up giving him a 20 minute lecture about his grades. Tanaka said the same thing, except his was 30 minutes. Kageyama felt his stomach cramp up. Even though he felt nauseous, he nevertheless followed his senior outside.  
          “Listen,” Daichi began when they were seated in front of the gym, “Did you notice anything… different? About Hinata, I mean?”  
          “You mean him missing my tosses today?” _Oh god. Don’t tell me they’re suspending him._ “I’m sure it’s nothing, though,” he added hastily. “Probably just a bad day.”  
          Daichi quickly licked his lips and then, as if regretting his decision, leaned his mouth against his knuckles. Absently, he mumbled, “Maybe…” Sighing, he stood up and stretched his arms behind his head. “Just don’t be too hard on him, okay?”  
          _Too… hard on him?? What did that have to do with anything?_  
          “I haven’t been to hard on him,” Kageyama replied defensively.  
          Dropping his arms, Daichi turned to him in disbelief. “What did you call that in there, then?”  
          “That wasn’t any different from how we usually act.” Kageyama began analyzing the night in his mind. Wasn’t it all the same?  
          Seeing that the setter was genuinely dumbfounded, Daichi eased up. “It might’ve been the same for you, but something was definitely up with him. Just… Look out for him, okay? And if anything comes up that we should know about, tell us. We just want him to be safe.”  
          Suddenly, a detail flashed behind Kageyama’s eyes, too fast for him to fully understand, but enough for him to recall back into his memory: Hinata’s shaking hands clenched tightly at his sides as he walked towards the storage room. He had no idea what to make of any of this, and as he opened his mouth to voice his confusion, the door to the gym closed behind Daichi. He was left alone outside.

 

[]~[]~[]~[]~[]~[]

 

          When Kageyama was done absentmindedly wrapping up the net and putting it away, he trudged to the locker room. Daichi’s talk had kind of made him pissed off, and he couldn’t put his finger on why, which made him even more pissed off. As he threw open the door, Hinata was walking out hurriedly.  
          “Hey! Wait for me, dumba-... Hinata.” Without an answer, he rushed inside and changed clothes quickly, deciding that he would wash when he got home. Hinata wasn’t there when he looked out over the gym. Dumbass. He jogged for a few feet and then broke into a sprint. It was raining now.  
          _God. How could I have been so stupid? Fuck, fuck, fuck._  
          When he got to the fork in the road where they usually parted, he took Hinata’s route instead of his own. He would be able to stand a punishment from his mother; what he wouldn’t be able to stand was if that _fucking jackass_ was out freezing to death in a ditch somewhere.  
          “Hinata! Hinata!” He spoke in a distressed hiss, not daring to shout for fear of waking up one of Hinata’s neighbors. Suddenly, a noise made him freeze. “Hinata?” The sniffling stopped.  
          _Oh no he doesn’t._  
          Kageyama jumped over a short stone wall on the side of the road.  
          “Please just leave me alone.” It was nothing more than a breath, coming from a figure curled up against the wall.  
          The setter breathed a long sigh and, biting his lip, shook his head. “I can’t do that.”  
          Hinata began sobbing quietly again, hiding his head in his knees. “Please.”  
          Silently, Kageyama sat next to him. t felt like an hour had gone by, but it was probably only a handful of minutes. Kageyama decided that it was safe to test the water.  
          “Why-...” The rest of the words were stuck in his throat. Perhaps watching Hinata cry was more taxing on him than he thought. It took minutes for Hinata to respond.  
          He woodenly replied, “I’m a failure.”  
          _Don’t say that. Don’t fucking say that about yourself._  
          “Today was just a bad day for you, that’s all. Everyone has them.”  
          A hollow laugh answered him.  
          “I’m being serious,” Kageyama responded, frustrated.  
          “I’m not just talking about volleyball, Kageyama. I’m talking about...” As the setter turned abruptly to him, Hinata tipped his head up against the rough stones of the wall, closing his eyes and sighing. “Everything.”  
          “What are you saying?”  
          Opening his eyes, Hinata turned to face his friend and shrugged. “I’m just…” He bit his lip, and when he flashed a smile, it was crumbling at the edges. “A failure.” Then the tears were running again, and his silent weeping was even more painful to watch than his loud sobbing.  
          “T-this happens ev-ery time,” he was mumbling. “P-people like Tanaka and N-nishin-noya don’t care a-about grades. My p-parents w-want me to do w-well in school. B-but no matter h-how hard I s-study…” He trailed off, grabbing the fabric surrounding his knees and buried his head in his arms.  
          Kageyama felt more sure than he did before, pulling Hinata’s shoulder against his own.  
          “It doesn’t matter,” he replied gruffly. “Who cares?” The redhead looked up at him questioningly. “You heard me. Who the hell cares? So you did bad on a few tests. We’re going to the Olympics. They don’t give two shits about your grades.”  
          Hinata gasped. “Kageyama!”  
          “Well! They don’t!” He felt his face reddening a little. “The point is, those tests aren’t going to matter when we go pro.” Slowly, he added, “And if it matters to you that much, I can help you study.”  
          Hinata wiped his face with his coat sleeve and nodded.

 

[]~[]~[]~[]~[]~[]

 

They stayed for a little while longer, sitting against the wall next to each other in silence until they realized the time. Even though he insisted multiple times that _I’m fine, Bakageyama; you really don’t have to follow me_ , the two walked to Hinata’s house.  
          On the doorstep, Hinata hugged the setter and quickly laughed out loud at his flustered expression, running inside before Kageyama could properly react.  
          It wasn’t until Kageyama had strolled dazedly to his own house that he remembered that he was very, very late.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! (✿◠з◠)  
> I wrote this like two hours ago, so... that kind of speaks for itself. It just felt really good to write something again that wasn't for school. I was really disappointed because I had a KageHina Magic!AU in the works for Halloween, but school suffocated me and I didn't finish it in time. At least I'll have something stored up for next October. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ On another note, I really need to write something other than Haikyuu!! for a change.  
> [Quotes Used:]  
> "Forest Fires" by Lauren Aquilina


End file.
